Confessions of a Not So Spolied Princess
by KaylaW929
Summary: Violet Potter has everything going for her. Looks, wealth, friends, family. And why, after a fateful meeting in Diagon Alley, is she willing to throw away her parents trust for him, a Malfoy? And what happens if he's different, really different?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything J.K.R. wrote. Anything unfamiliar you see, I own it.**

**

* * *

**Violet Potter sat in her seat, staring at a particular spot in front of her. There was chatter to her left and to her right, not that she was really listening. She couldn't keep her eyes off of HIM. It was the boy she had seen that fateful day in the book shop. It was the same, vaguely familiar boy she had remembered from Hogwarts. No matter how much she tried, her eyes remained glued to him. She unconsciously licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair, removing unwanted tangles. 

"What are you staring at?" a voice hissed in her ear. She snapped to attention, quickly diverting her attention from HIM and over to the stage where her father sat, waiting to receive yet another award that would be placed on the shelf in the bathroom.

"Nothing," she replied, turning to her older brother with a quick smile. "Nothing important." He glanced over at her again and then back up at the stage. Having arrived twenty minutes after the time they were told to arrive, Violet and Elliot, her brother, had been unable to get a seat next to her mother and brother and sister.

"How much longer?" Elliot groaned, glancing down at the muggle watch on his left wrist. He groaned and returned his attention back on the stage. The ceremony hadn't started yet and it had already become one of the most boring in her entire life.

"Stop whining, El," Violet snapped, "and remember: we're here for dad. This is his special day and we should respect that."

"Mum had to forcibly push him out of the house this morning, Vi, he doesn't want to be here any more than we do," Elliot muttered. The lights overhead dimmed dramatically and almost at once the voices in the hall stopped. "Wonderful, we're starting. I have a date in an hour."

Violet rolled her eyes. At eighteen, her brother had already worked his way through many potential wives and straying towards those who wouldn't know their own reflection if not told so. Up until a month ago he had been with a blonde named Amy. Suddenly, she was out and he was tight lipped about his new girlfriend. The only person he had told was Violet, much to her displeasure. While she adored her brother, never really finding much trouble with him, she couldn't help but have her feathers ruffled when she found out he was now dating her best friend. She was sure they had made a pact that friends were off limits and were not acceptable dates or fantasies. If they didn't, they should have. There was nothing more awkward than double dating with your brother.

"…this Ministry has much to thank Harry Potter for-" Violet yawned loudly, earning a glare from a woman next to her.

"Sorry," she hissed and looked back on stage. The tiny man with the microphone was now going into great detail about just when, how and where Harry Potter had helped them out. Violet tapped the program on her leg, looking around the room for someone, anyone, to distract her.

That's when two giant silver eyes demanded her attention. He was looking at her, his eyes boring into hers. She felt a suddenly heat rise to her cheeks, something that never happened to her. She never got nervous around a boy, especially a boy she had never met. But, she reminded herself, this isn't just ANY boy. This was a Malfoy, he was off limits.

OoOoOoOoOo

"How was it? Boring?" Harry asked his children, scrunching up his nose in distaste. Violet and Elliot turned to each other.

"No," they began, unconvincingly. Harry sighed.

"I really hate these things," he said, shaking his head. "I wish they would stop giving me these awards. We'll have no where to put them anymore."

"Oh, dad," Grace Potter said, patting his arm, "really, we don't mind coming to these. You should be proud! I know I am." At twenty-two, Grace Potter-Lupin was the youngest witch to ever Head her own office, something she was quite proud of. She had married Avery Lupin three years ago and together they just had a baby seven months ago, a girl, Lily.

"Yeah, really, it wasn't that bad!" James, the second oldest said. He had just turned twenty last month and was finishing his Auror training.

"How was my speech? You know how nervous I get-"

"Dear," Ginny interrupted, affection in her voice, "you did amazing. Really, fantastic. And I don't say that to just anybody." She kissed his forehead and turned to her four children. "Alright, our house for a late lunch?"

"Can't," Elliot said, "I have a date."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised. "And just when will we be able to meet this girl, Elliot?"

"All in due time, my dear, all in due time," Elliot said, blushing. Violet felt a smile tugging on her lips as she watching his discomfort mount.

"Elliot, you have a new girlfriend?" Grace asked, sounding annoyed. "And why was I the last to find out about this?"

"Don't worry, we don't even know who she is," James said, turning to his sister. Violet struggled not to say anything potentially harmful to Elliot's secret.

"Violet? What about you? Lunch?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please, I'm famished," Violet said, giving her brother a look and taking her father's hand.

"Grace? Avery?"

"Sure," Grace said turning to her husband to get his nod of approval. "Do we have formula for Lily?"

"Yup," Avery said, balancing the baby and unzipping the baby bag.

"Come here, darling," I said, scooping the baby into my arms and marveling at her gorgeous black hair and bright blue eyes.

"James?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh, well, don't we all feel loved now?" Violet asked sarcastically, following her father as he began to weave his way through the crowd.

"What was dad's speech about?" Grace hissed in Violet's ear. "I fell asleep half way into it."

"I don't know," Violet muttered. "Something about a new wing for the Ministry…or spreading our wings…windows? I don't know, something to that effect."

"The Ministry's getting a new wing?" Grace asked.

"No, wait. Maybe he said something about spreading our wings…" Violet frowned. "I actually don't know, I was doodling through the last bit."

"Crap," Grace hissed. "James-" She wandered off towards her brother leaving Violet with the baby in her arms.

"Vi, I've got to pay my respects to Mrs. Appleway, her husband just passed, why don't you wait for you mother by the door?"

"Alright," Violet said, nodding at her father and heading towards the door, feeling the biting cold gliding in. Grace came over and took Lily.

"She needs to be changed," she muttered, "wait here for me?"

"Ok."

Violet watched Grace walk away and turned towards the bar only to see HIM standing there again. Her breath got caught in her throat as she took in his 6'2 frame and dazzling brown hair, inherited from his mother. He was leaning against the rich mahogany, a drink in his hand.

From the time she was little she had heard that the Potter's were not fond of the Malfoy's. Long ago Grace had described to her what happened during her father's time at Hogwarts. Up until last May she had been indifferent towards him. Up until last May she would never have even dreamed of dating a Malfoy. However, now it was all she thought about. He demanded attention when he walked into the room. She was happy to oblige.

Rowan Malfoy was eighteen years old, a rich, spoiled, trust-fund baby that was living off mummy and daddy's wealth and had no interest in finding a job if there wasn't the need. He had a different girlfriend a week, depending on his mood. If he was in a charitable mood, he would keep them around for a while, having flings on the side. If he got bored, they got the boot. He had no intention of falling in love or getting married. Especially not now when he had just inherited so much money. This was his time to party and he certainly wasn't going to waste it.

"Violet, we're going, dear," Ginny said, glancing over at her daughter. She noticed her daughter's glance was to the right, at the bar. She followed it and found a sour feeling seep into her body as she eyed Rowan Malfoy. "Violet," Ginny's voice was harsh, "I said let's go."

"Alright," Violet said, shocked at her mother's tone. "Sorry."

She followed her family out of the building into the biting cold air, turning back once to see HIM looking at her. She glanced down at her hands, which were stuffed into her pocket, and smiled.

"Rowan," Lila, his on-again-off-again girlfriend purred into his ear, "let's go. I'm bored."

Rowan stubbed out his cigarette and drained his glass. He watched the Potter family, perfect Potter's, leave the building with a predatory glare.

"Alright, let's go."

A/N Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Same as before.**

**

* * *

**The Potter Manor sat on a sprawling 10.5 acres just above the ocean. Three gardens, a pool, Quidditch pitch, trampoline and two guest homes were scattered across the grounds. A stone pathway weaved it's way down towards the beach. 

"I wish he would just tell us, though," Ginny was saying as she magically cut up some carrots. "It makes me very nervous that he doesn't tell us who he's seeing." Grace shrugged and helped herself to some stray grapes.

"I wouldn't worry yet, mum," she said wisely. "Maybe he's embarrassed?"

"Maybe he's gay," Violet said evenly. Her mother and sister whipped around to stare at her as though they had never seen her before. A smile was forcing it's way to her lips as she struggled to regain composure. Their faces were just too funny. "I mean, why else would he keep it a secret from everyone? I think I saw PlayWitch in his room the last time I was in there."

"Oh, dear," Ginny said with a small gasp. "Maybe he is gay."

"He does comment on what I'm wearing…" Grace said softly. "And last week he told me my shoes didn't go with my outfit!"

"I told you, gay," Violet said, smirking to herself as she exited the room. Sometimes it was a little too easy to manipulate her family.

The living room was filled with the sounds of muggle t.v. blaring from the thin, long silver box that hung on the wall. Harry and James were watching what Violet identified as muggle football.

"Who's winning?"

"I don't know," James muttered to her as she sat down. "Best not to ask dad when he's all wired." He nodded over at Harry who was glaring at the screen angrily.

"Damn ref," he spat.

"Yeah!" James said immediately. He turned back to Violet and shrugged.

"Is your team winning, daddy?" Violet asked. Harry turned towards her with an angry glare as though to say, "What the fuck do you think?"

"No, dear, they're not."

"Oh," Violet said, sitting back into the couch huffily. "I'm going for a walk."

The heat in the living room was becoming unbearable, she felt suffocated in there. A walk would do her good, clear her mind. Violet was bored with her life, had been since fifteen. It wasn't her parents fault and it certainly wasn't her fault that she was bored out of her senses.

Now that she had graduated last year and would be having her eighteenth birthday in three weeks, she was growing quite concerned with just exactly what she wanted to do in life. Last month, to piss her parents off after a bad fight, she had told them she was going to be a poll dancer. Her mother towed her muggle car. Nothing more of it was mentioned.

Across the bay, only about a hundred meters wide, was the Malfoy Manor. It saw on a similar landscape that her own house did. Vast yard, gardens, pool, a Quidditch pitch. No trampoline, though. She could get past that.

Rowan Malfoy was gorgeous and breathtaking. He had the ability to make Violet go dumb and forget her surroundings. She had fallen for him in the most unusual way.

Last May, two days before finals, she and a friend snuck into Hogsmede on a dare. They had been successful in getting out and to a bar where they were delighted to be served fire-whiskey, Violet's friend, Isabelle Lupin, was eighteen at the time. So, they sat at the bar, drinking to an unholy hour. They stumbled out of the bar and fell to the ground, unable to go any further.

Isabelle got up to go get them some water and left Violet on the ground, nearly passed out. She managed to sit up as she felt vomit rising swiftly through her throat. She took a few deep breaths, hoping to clear the feeling. To her displeasure it didn't work and she weakly got to her knees, about to vomit any minute.

A minute later she started retching and fighting the urge to cry. That's when someone pulled her hair back from her face as she retched over and over again. Once she was done puking her guts out onto the dirt road, she managed to turn around, expecting Isabelle. Instead, she found Rowan Malfoy staring at her with an amused expression.

"First time?" he asked.

"Huh?" Violet stuttered, wiping some bile from the corner of her mouth.

"First time getting piss drunk and stumbling out of a bar?" he repeated.

"How can you tell?" she asked sarcastically before puking again. He grabbed her hair again and looped a weed from the ground around it to keep it from getting back into her face.

"Want some advice?" he asked. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said, too drunk to realize the seriousness of this conversation. Many a girls would have died on sight if Rowan Malfoy came up to them and touched their hair or helped them puke.

"Take these in the morning," he said extracting some green pills from an orange container. He caught her disbelieving eyes and smiled at her. "It's nothing bad, just some hangover repellant pills. Your hangover will dissolve instantly."

"Alright, then," she slurred, missing her pocket twice before getting the pills inside. Malfoy was still looking at with an amused expression. "Yes?" she asked, nearly toppling over.

"You don't find me intimidating, do you?" he asked, catching her arm before she fell over again. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, puh-lease!" she cried. "What's so intimidating about YOU?" She snorted loudly and took a deep gulp of air. As she turned back to him she caught his smile, a true smile she had never seen before.

"You're right," he said as the bar doors opened again and Isabelle stumbled out with two bottles of water. "I guess your friend is back," he said softly. "Here." Violet saw him reach deep into his coat pockets and take out a Feather-Quill (the wizard version of a pen with a feather instead of a cap) and wrote something on the top of her head. "There."

"Rowan, let's go!" someone cried as they exited a shop across the street.

"Gotta go," he said. "Good-bye…?"

"Potter, Violet Potter," she said with a slur. He seemed to hesitate briefly in his actions before turning back to her with a wide smile.

"A Potter, eh?"

"Rowan!"

He sauntered off, leaving Violet and Isabelle to stumble back up to the castle. The next morning, Violet woke with a blood boiling hang over. It hurt to swallow and blink. She would of gone down to Madam Pomfrey, got an antidote and had to school call her home, if not for the note on the top of her head. It said quite clearly in Night-Sky black ink:

CHECK YOUR COAT POCKET, R.

Once inspected she found four green pills. Two for her, two for Isabelle. And that had been the beginning of her interest in Rowan Malfoy.

"Violet!"

Violet snapped to attention and turned towards the house where her sister was standing on the terrace, a frown on her face.

"Lunch!"

"Coming!" Violet called back and began to walk back up the steps towards the house. "Smells good," she commented as she went to step into the house. Her sister caught her arm. "Grace-"

"Don't," Grace said in a low, firm voice Violet had never heard before.

"Wha-?"  
"Violet, just don't, alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," she said reluctantly, not knowing what her sister was on.

"Good," she said kissing Violet's head. "Let's go inside and pretend to love mum's cooking. Hey, do you think it's too soon to get pregnant again?"

"Yes!" Violet cried, looking at her sister with wide eyes. "A bit soon, yeah."

"I told Avery that," Grace snapped, shaking her head. "What did you get Elliot?"

Elliot would be turning nineteen in two days time and Violet was still clueless as to what to get him. She shrugged, biting her lip.

"Nothing yet," Violet said. "Maybe some glow in the dark condoms."

"Not funny," Grace sang as they stepped into the kitchen where their mother was hurriedly scooping slices of pizza onto plates. She glanced up as they entered and shrugged.

"Did anyone really think I was going to be good at cooking?" she asked sarcastically and handed them each a plate. "Harry, James! Get in here, please."

As they all sat around the table, eating and talking, Harry and Ginny suddenly became silent and fixed their glances on Violet.

"Now, Violet, you'll be turning eighteen in three weeks and we decided that maybe it was time for you to get your own house," Harry said. Violet felt her jaw drop as she glanced at her mother and brother to see if anyone was kidding.

"Really?" she squeaked happily.

"Yes," Ginny said with a smile. "We purchased you an apartment in Ivy Hollow-" Violet let out a shriek of joy. Ivy Hollow was ONLY the trendiest place in all of England. You got a healthy fix of muggle and wizard as they discreetly mixed in. "On one condition…"

"Hell no am I sharing it with Ruby," Violet said quickly.

"No," Ginny snapped. "You do have to find a roommate though."

"No problemo," Violet said happily. "Izzy." She danced around the table happily and kissed her parents. "Oh, hey, this is, like, a block from Elliot…and James…dad!"

"Hey, you took the key, too late," he said innocently and put his hands up.

"Fine," she snapped. "If Izzy's my roommate you may just rethink having Elliot so close to us." She saw the exchange between James and Avery and her parents. She turned to Grace. "Shit," she mouthed. Grace nodded sadly as Avery seemed to grow more and more angry.

Mother fucker, Violet thought to herself, Elliot is going to KILL me!

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
